Assassinating the One You Love
by Lil Bre
Summary: In order for Kai to be free from Voltaire's gang, he must kill 11 famous families. But what if one of those familes is the love of your life's family? KaiMariah Final Chapter Up!
1. Default Chapter

Wow... I never thought I would be writing a Kai/Mariah Dramay Actiony Romancey fic o.O  
  
Kai: Then how about quitting while you're ahead...  
  
Uh... no? Just do the disclaimer before I kill you.  
  
Kai: Hn... you ain't gonna touch me...  
  
No.. but the bullet in this gun WILL! ::pulls out pistol::  
  
Kai: O_O Lil Bre doesn't own anything but the plot, some fishes, and some socks!  
  
Damn straight...  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Outside the busy city of Tokyo, two 15-year-olds were laying under a tree gazing at the sunset and sometimes at each other.  
  
"Isn't the sunset beautiful, Kai?" a pink-haired female neko-jin asked a blue-haired Russian, Kai.  
  
"Yeah," he answered back," but Mariah, there is something more beautiful than the sunset and everything else in the world."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You." Mariah smiled and gave Kai a kiss on the lips.  
  
"And I have some bad news," Kai said ending the kiss. "My parents and I are leaving Japan to live near my grandfather in Russia."  
  
"What? How long will you be gone?" she asks disappointed.  
  
"I don't know. A long time I think. We're leaving sometime tomorrow. And I have something to give you." Kai pulled out a small red velvet box out of his pocket and gave it to Mariah. She gasped, taking the box. She opened it and to her surprise there was a golden locket with writing engraved into it. On the outside says:  
  
'I hope this locket will help you remember about me. You understood me like no one else. I'm gonna miss you. I will love you always.  
  
Kai'  
  
She opened the locket to reveal pictures of the two at a photographer on one side and inside a photo booth on another. Her eyes swelled up in tears as she gave Kai one last hug.  
  
"I will never forget you Kai. Never."  
  
~*~10 Years Later~*~  
  
In an unknown building outside the country of Russia, an extremely rich business man (Will be unknown cuz I dun feel like naming him.) and his family were all tied up trying to pry free from the ropes and chains.  
  
"Please, let us go. I'll give you anything," the man begged. On a table against a wall, there as a young man sitting on the table holding a pistol in one hand and a remote in the other. That 25-year-old... was Kai Hiwatari.  
  
"What more can we get from you anyways?" Kai asks coldly. "We already got your bank account and all of your worldly possessions. If we let you go, then you would just go to the police."  
  
"You won't get away with this," the business man's son growled. "If you kill us then the police will find you in a heartbeat!"  
  
"And why would they want to find a dead man?" Kai grinned holding up the remote. "Just pressing this button will send all of us to a hellhole."  
  
"No damn you! You wouldn't dare!" the man exclaimed. Kai grinned and pressed the button...  
  
...Nothing happened.  
  
"Dammit!" Kai cursed throwing the remote against a wall. "Now I gotta find the stupide bomb!" Kai then left the room, leaving his cell phone.  
  
"Look Daddy," the man's daughter exclaimed, "that man left his cell phone!" The family beamed as the man started heading to the phone. As soon as the man took the phone and turned it on, the bomb was set off and the whole building collapsed to the ground.  
  
Outside, Kai was out in an open field grinning as the building disappeared into rubble. He pulled out a real cell phone and dialed a number. "Mission completed. I told you they would try to reach for the cell phone."  
  
"Excellent, return to base," a voice over the phone commanded.  
  
When Kai returned to an old mansion, he walked down the hallway and into a room where an old man and an even older man were sitting near a window. When they heard Kai closing the door, they turned and gave Kai an evil grin.  
  
"Congratulations my boy," the old man said. "That's the 10th assassination you've completed without getting caught."  
  
"Thanks Dad," Kai said leaning against the wall.  
  
"We have only one more for you to kill before you're free to go," the older man, Voltaire, said getting out of his chair and walked to grandson with a cane. "I want you to kill this last family." He showed the picture to the blue-haired man. It was a picture of the famous Chinese family the Wongs. Lee and Mariah were in the front and their mother and father were in the back.  
  
Kai took the picture and said, "When's the deadline?"  
  
"By the end of this month," Voltaire said giving Kai a ticket and a passport to Hong Kong, China.  
  
"Consider them already dead," Kai grinned taking the tickets and leaving the residence.  
  
_________________________  
  
I finished a Dramay Actiony soon-to-be Romancey chapter of this story! GO ME!  
  
Kai: You're going to make me kill somebody?  
  
Of course ^_^  
  
Kai: ::sigh:: whatever... Please review and all of that junk.... 


	2. Returning and Remembering

I finally got a chapter 2 after a freakin' writer's block!  
  
Kai: Good for you... ::yea right...::  
  
Mariah: You know she heard you...  
  
Kai: So what... What's she gonna do? Put a gun to my ::feels metal against his head:: Uh...  
  
Do the disclaimer Mariah before I kill this fool for mocking my stories!  
  
Mariah: Kay. Lil Bre doesn't own anything but some fishes, some socks, a genie, and a puppy.  
  
Chapter 2: Returning and Reuniting  
  
When Kai reached the airport, his cellphone began to ring. He picked it up and answered it.  
  
"Yea," he said.  
  
"Change of plans," Voltaire said on the other line. "The Wongs left for Japan. You'll be riding a private jet there in 5 minutes.  
  
"Alright then," Kai replied hanging up. He carried his luggage around the back of the airport and saw a small black jet ready to take flight.  
  
"Hiwatari is you?" the pilot asks in a creepy tone.  
  
"I am," Kai replied. The pilot then took his luggages as he walked onto the jet.  
  
In the air, Kai was examining the picture he received. 'They look so familar... Why can't I remember them?!' he thought angrily to himself.  
  
Unknown to Kai, a device as small as a tick was implanted in the back of his neck. This device is used to block Kai's memories from the time he came to Russia and before. It can also force Kai to change his emotions at times.  
  
4 hours later the jet landed at the Beyjin airport. As soon as he reached the parking lot, a man in a black suit was leaning on a Lexus.  
  
"Hiwatari I persume," the man asks.  
  
"I am," Kai replied. The men tossed Kai some keys and he walked off. Kai threw his luggage into the trunk, went to the driver's seat, and quickly sped off down the highway.  
  
About half an hour later, Kai made it to his family's old mansion that was at the top of a hill. He got to the door and forcefully opened it.  
  
The entire place was covered in cobebs, rocahes, and rats. The furniture had blankets over them and dust was all over the place. Kai walked in and turned on the lights to brighten up the dim rooms, and to get rid of the roches and rats. He walked up the creeky stairs and went to his old bedroon. It look just like every other room in the house, covered in dust and pests.  
  
"Hn... home sweet home I guess..." Kai said. "I wonder if I'll remember my past if I walked around town a little bit." Kai then changed clothes, grabed his pistol, and left the house to go for a walk.  
  
Whil he was downtown at sunset, Kai felt that he was being stalked. He put his hands in his pocket and took a corner into an alley. When he turned another corner in the alley, he stopped as he slowly pulled out his pistol from is pocket. When the figure's shadow turned the corner, Kai quickly aimed the gun at the victim's head, but he felt a cold gun aimed for his neck.  
  
"Kai," the figure said in a familar surprised tone.  
  
"Lee," Kai said back after he realized that it in fact, Lee Wong.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a long time," Lee put his gun away.  
  
"Neither have I," Kai also putting away his gun. 'Now that he actually knows me, it'll be a hell of a lot easier for me to get to his family and kill them,' he thought. The both walked out the alley and down the sidewalk.  
  
"What brings you bacj to Japan after 10 years of not hearing from you?" Lee asks starting a conversation.  
  
"Since somebody is assassinating all of the rich familes all over the world, my family splitted up and I ended in Japan," Kai lied through his teeth.  
  
"That's kinda smart. My whole family is here. Hey, you wanna some with me to a bar down here? There are a few people that you might want to meet again," Lee suggested.  
  
"Sure, that'll be great," Kai said following Lee.  
  
~*~Luigis~*~  
  
A dark-haired neko-jin was behind the counter at a dim-litted bar serving people drinks when he spotted Lee come in followed by Kai. Rei went down the counter and went to a certain navy blue-haired Dragoon blade and mudged him to wake up from his drunkness. He then tapped a certain blonde, whom was watching football.  
  
"Hey Tyson, Mac. Look what the cat dragged in," Rei gestered for the two to look towards the door.  
  
"Kai?!" Max exclaimed getting up from his stool to get a closer look at him. "You're really back? DUDE!! The whole team is back!" Max shook Kai's hand in complete and utter joy.  
  
"Whatcha doing back after 10 long years, Kai?" Tyson asks giving him a pat on his back.  
  
"Forced to come back because of the assassignator problem," Kai answered.  
  
"Want a beer? It's on the house," Rei suggested filling up a large mug of BudLight to the top. He slid it down to Kai as he started drinking it. "I also know somebody that has been dying to meet you again, Kai," He pointed to a pink-haired woman sitting at a table across the room chatting with a brown-haired woman drinking rootbeers (they ain't drunkies :P)  
  
When Kai took his glance at the owmen, a flash memories flooded back into his mind. When all of this happened, the small device, at the beck of Kai's neck, completely shutted down. He got up from the counter and started walking over there, but Rei grabbed him.  
  
"Go get her," Rei gave a grin. Kai nodded and walked over towards the table. He tapped her on the house.  
  
"Kai?" she said as she faced him. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm back," Kai said embracing the hug Mariah gave. "I've missed you over the years."  
  
"So have I," she choked with tears in her eyes. But to her, something didn't feel right about Kai now... He felt cold. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she ignored it and released him from the hug.  
  
"We should catch up sometimes. Maybe tomorrow? Kai asks.  
  
"Sure, that would be great."  
  
~*~Back in Russia~*~  
  
A light purple-haired 25-year-old walked down the hall in Voltaire's mansion and opened a large at the end to enter Voltaire's office.  
  
"You know why I sumon you here, right Bryan?" he asks.  
  
"I believe you want me to make sure Kai carries out his mission, correct?" Bryan said in his strong Russian accent.  
  
"And I also want you to reactivate that damn device that shut down," Voltaire tossed Bryan a remote. "You start tomorrow."  
  
________________________________  
  
I finally got the freakin' chapter updated! GO ME ^^  
  
Kai: Please review...  
  
I wasn't finished talke you old shoe! NOOO ::fades:: 


	3. Untitled

I'm back with another chapter! Go me!

Kai: Someone do the disclaimer before she tells us about her weekend!

It was great! I went t-

Tyson: LilBredoesntownaythingbutherfishadogsomesocksandaferret!!!! START THE STORY START THE STORY!!!

Chapter 3- I'd get a title later on in life

The following morning, Kai was sitting at an outside cafe table waiting for Mariah to show up to catch up on time.

"What has happened to me?" Kai asked himself while taking a sip of coffee. "Just last night, all I could remember is seeing her face again. Everything else to just a blur to me.... Where have I been?!"

"What do you mean 'Where have you been'?" Mariah's sweet voice was heard from behind the duo-colored man. "Is there something wrong?" she asks sitting down in the chair across from Kai.

"I'm fine. But it's just that... nevermind... I'm fine. Where do you want to go today?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Oh," Mariah wondered why he changed the bumect so quickly, "we can go to the park or the amusement fair. That opens this afternoon."

"Sure," he answered as they both left the small cafe and headed towards the park.

"It's nice for you to come back after ten long years, Kai," Mariah whispered.

"Ten years? It's been ten years? Where HAVE I been?"

"Of course ten years! Don't you remember? Yo left Japan to move to Russia to run your family's business. I've really missed you."

"Yeah... business," but when she said 'family business', he then remembered one person and everything soon flooded back into his memories. He lowly growled, "Voltaire. What have you done to me?"

After a nice morning walk, they decided to walk down memory lane by climbing up the one tree hill and watch people hurrying to work.

"Isn't this where we left off?" Kai asked. "Sitting around the tree, watching the world pass us by while we do nothing about it..."

"Yea. I missed doing nothing with you."

"I missed it, too. I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?" she asks, facing him while staring into his crimson orbs.

"I've just realized that ever since I left Japan, I've been... ::sigh::... it's nothing.... never mind. Forget it."

"Well, do you want to head to the amusement fair before it gets crowded?" Mariah asks, changing the subject to relieve Kai from being too uncomfortable.

"Sure," he smirked, helping Mariah as they headed towards the park.

By the end of the day, Kai was walking Mariah home as he carried two large stuffed animals with one arm, while bth of them were holding hands.

"I had a really great time today, Kai. I totally forgot how it was having fun."

"It was nothing. I had a great time, too. I really forgot how to have fun as well."

"Did I even thank you for the stuffed animals you won? I didn't even know you had such great firing aim."

"No problem. Thank my grandfather for that," Kai mumbled the last part under his breath. Finally, after a couple of minutes, they reached the Wong's house, or should we say, mansion.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Before Kai turned to leave, Mariah gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went inside.

"I love you, too," he whispered, leaving the property with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, high up on the next building's roof top, Bryan was watching the whole moment in disgust scowling.

"The fool," he growled. "He could have killed her then and there if that stupid chip didn't blow out. I'll just switch it.... wait. What if I switch it on... another time," his pale face grew from an evil smirk to laughter as he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Did you reactivate the chip?" Voltaire's voice asked.

"Not yet," Bryan replied.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN' NOT YET'?!?! I WANT THE WONGS DEAD!!"

"Dont' worry about that. I just have another way for each family member to suffer." With that, he hung up the phone and left the roof top to complete his plan.

Sorry for not updating anytime sooner... Oh well ya'll live! Please review!


	4. Dinner with the Wongs

I haven't written in this story for a long while. Geez… Where have I been? Oh well, let's start the chapter!

Disclaimer- Lil Bre doesn't own Beyblade… 'nough said.

Chapter 4- Dinner with the Wongs

Kai woke the next morning in his family's run-down mansion. As he got dressed to get to Luguis', rats and roaches scurried into holes in the wall in fear of the duo-colored man. As he shut the door and locked it, we dragged his feet towards Rei's bar. Along the way, he ran into Lee again and Lee gave him a smirk.

"Hey, I heard you went out with my sister yesterday," Lee tried to strike up a conversation. "It was like old times, huh?"

"Yeah," Kai answered as he remembered the fun he had with Mariah again. As Lee continued to talk to him, he ignored him as he tried hard to remember what happened to him the last 10 years. Soon, a hand was wavered in front of his face and broke him from his train of thought.

"Are you listening? I said we're here," Lee pointed to the door and opened it.

Inside, drunkies of all shapes and sizes were crowding the bar, drinking their troubles away. At the counter, Rei was serving Tyson a shot of vodka when he noticed Lee and Kai walking inside.

"I see you're going to be a regular customer," Rei greeted as the two sat next to Tyson and Max. "What will it be?"

"Give me your strongest stuff in a large cup," Kai replied.

"My usual," Lee said.

"Alright…" Rei looked at Kai with concern in his eyes as he went off to fix their drinks.

"So, you found out anything about what happened to ya these past 10 years?" Tyson slurred as he gazed at Kai.

"Everything's a big blur right now… the only thing I remember are screams running his my head… people screaming bloody murder… and my grandfather and father…" Kai spat their names out in disgust.

"Well then, I hope you find something out soon," Max hiccupped and attempted to rise from his seat, only to be stumble on his own feet. "I've been here since 8 last night. I'm going home. See ya." Max managed to walk out the door and down the street. Soon after the blonde left, a man around Kai's age with pale purple hair walked inside the dimlit bar and sat in Max's seat.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Rei greeted the man.

"Hn…" he looked at him with his pale eyes. "Just a beer." Rei left him retrieve his drink. The man gazed over to Kai and gave him an evil sort of a smirk. "It's sort of a shame that these rich families were getting picked off one by one, huh?"

"It is a shame, isn't it?" Tyson looked over o the man. "What's your name anyways?"

"Bryan. I'm all the way from Russia. I'm in a search for a certain person that fled off to Japan," the purple-haired man, Bryan answered. He then noticed Kai jerk up and start to shake a little. "This person is suppose to be on this certain mission… but he decided to quit on us, leaving me to follow the poor thing until he gets back on track. I'll find 'em soon. They can't run forever." Rei served him his drink and Bryan took a huge gulp of it.

"H-Have you… found this person yet…?" Kai stuttered out, trying to keep his cool. Some memories of what happened those 10 years started coming back when Bryan's cold voice echoed through his ears.

"Sort of," Bryan finished off his drink. "I'm starting to get very close. Nice meeting you fine people," Bryan nodded his head, placed a 20-dollar bill on the counter, and headed for the door.

"Come back anytime," Rei eyed him until the door completely closed. He swiped the money from the counter and placed it into the cash register. "You came back from Russia just a while ago, Kai. Do you think you might know what he's talking about?"

"No," he lied. "It might be recent or something… he could be from our secret service or something." He then rose from his seat to leave when Lee caught his arm.

"I almost forgot. Mariah told our parents about how you came back, Kai. I was to find you to invite you to a little dinner with my family tonight, you know, so that they can see you again."

"What time?"

"It'll start at 7, but I think it'll be best to arrive earlier than that. Try dressing sort of formal, not black suit formal, just pants and a button down shirt formal."

"Alright. I'll arrive about 6:30?" With a nod, Kai left the bar and started to walk down the street. As he was half way to his house, Kai was jerked by his shirt collar and a gun was held against his head. "Why are you following me?"

"You know what you must do, Hiwatari," a familiar cold voice said in his ear. "I overhead your little conversation with the eldest son. At this little dinner party, I want you to assassinate the family, or else your you-know-what will never be released from you-know-who."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bryan Pulsavki," Kai tried to remain calm.

"Ah, you remember my name, but you don't remember what your mission is," Bryan smirked. He released Kai from the grip and glared at him. "You've been assigned to murder the final rich family, the Wongs. If you don't complete this mission in a month, your mother and yourself shall perish off the face of this earth. So, it's each your little girlfriend, or your mother." Kai's eyes widen at the information. More memories flooded back in his mind, which wasn't taken lightly. The migraine was so powerful, Kai collapsed to the ground holding his head. Bryan smirked and said,

"See you tonight, Kai Hiwatari." Then, Kai blacked out.

That evening at the Wong's mansion, Kai was having a small discussing with Mariah's father, Rai Wong, before dinner was served.

"I do recall you having a serious relationship with my daughter before leaving for Russia," he stated. Kai nodded and found his shoe very interesting. "She was devastated when she came home that evening ten years ago. She hasn't dating a single man after you. And you come back, and she's was just like what she use to. Son," the old man grasped onto Kai's shoulder with a strong grip, "I'm glad you're back; to be able to make her happy again. I thank you." With those words, Mr. Wong left him to talk to his wife.

As dinner was about to be served, Mariah came down the stairs in a light pink sleeveless dress and noticed Kai standing near a wall looking lost. Mariah went over and stood next to him.

"I saw you and father talking," Mariah said. Kai looked at her and replied,

"Yes."

"If he said anything to offend you, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here, Kai. How long are you to stay this time?"

"I… don't know… I hope for a while," Kai looked at the pink-haired woman and saw tears forming in her eyes. Before they dropped past her cheeks, Kai used his thumb to wipe them away.

"No need to cry, Mariah. Let's enjoy our time together without tears."

"Thank you, Kai. For always being here for me," Mariah's eyes started to form again with tears as the two embraced each other, never wanting to let go.

As dinner was complete, Lee invited Kai to the rooftop of another building to have a private conversation. As they traveled downtown in complete silence and made it to a ten-story building, the two walked up the stairs and to the rooftop.

"Kai," Lee began as he stared at the traffic below, "I need for you to tell me; are you in _love_ with my sister? Because if you really think you're just gonna have a good time and leave her, then you shouldn't see her."

"Of course I'm in love Mariah. I have and I always will. I even…" Kai walked towards Lee and started to pull out a velvet box from his pocket.

Meanwhile, across the street from the building, Bryan was sitting on the edge, twiddling a remote on his fingers. He watched as Kai placed his hand in his pocket and walk towards Wong. "Perfect…"

Kai felt around in his pocket noticing that there wasn't a box, but some sort of pock knife. Before he could let go of the object, he felt this ting in the back of his neck, causing him to lose all control over his body. Kai lost control of his body. He eyes turned from caring to killer as he approached Wong. In a flash, he whipped out the knife and slashed Lee in the back. Lee let out a cry of pain as he turned around to face his attacker.

"What the fuck was that for!" Lee felt the blood trinkle down his beck. Kai didn't response but swung his knife at the neko-jin once more. Lee evaded the knife but felt another sharp object jab into his side. He looked up and noticed Kai had a larger knife tucked into his sleeve. "You son of a bitch…"

"You can't win, Wong. You might as well roll over and die," Kai's emotionless voice said as he walked towards the wounded Wong. Lee kept backing up until he was close to the edge, bleeding and coughing up the red liquid.

"You won't get away with this…" Lee coughed out.

"I already have… 10 families ago," Kai slowly stalked closer to Lee.

"Y-y-you're the assassinator?" Lee asked shocked. "B-but… w-why…"

"Sometimes just for the hell of it." Lee looked down at the traffic rushing by. He began to slip but Kai grabbed his collar. "Goodbye… Lee… Xaio… Wong." Then, Kai threw Lee off the building.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Was all Kai heard before Lee's body tore to pieces in the on coming traffic.

As he turned to leave, Kai felt a sharp pain in his head and he collapsed to the hold. As he lost and regained his vision once more, he saw Bryan was standing over him with an evil smirk plastered on the face.

"Congratulations," Bryan said. "One down, three to go." Kai didn't know what he was talking about until he saw the knife in his hand and the blood on his clothes. All he remembered as Lee talking to him before everything went black.

"Where is he, Pulsavki!" Kai managed to rise. "What did you do to Lee!"

"All I did, my friend, was watch you throw Wong like a football off a ten-story building." Kai rushed to the edge and noticed mangled body pieces and blood covering the ground.

"No…" Kai backed away from the edge. "NO!" He yelled as he ran so fast that he jumped from building to building until he disappeared.

"Heh… this… is going to be a fun month…"

It may have took me all night.. but I did it! Chapter 4! Please read and review alright! Thanks!


	5. I am the Assassin

Okay! People are really beginning to like this story… whoa… who knew… Let's answer those couple of reviewers shall we…

Bluestray- OMG, we did kill Lee! I'm a bastard! WOOT! Those questions, are what you're gonna have to find out yourself!

Dark Wolf- NO! NOT A HARDCOVER OXFORD DICTIONARY! O well… I don't have anymore brain cells anymore anyways… it's summer break! My advice, trying throwing a Second Edition of the Webster Dictionary at someone's head, that thing weighs 12 lbs. on a scale! Hm… Kai's an assassin, he loves Mariah, and he IS a boy… so I think he's all three. DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade. If I did, Kai and Mariah would be a couple.

Chapter 5- I'm the assassin

Kai woke the next morning in the middle of a dirty hallway in his family's mansion. His clothes were covered in dust, cobwebs, and blood from yesterday's murder. He looks at his blood-covered hands and balls them up in a fist until the dried blood cracked off and revealed his white knuckles.

"I-I… murdered… Lee…" Kai muttered in disbelief. As he got up, he felt something sharp stab him in his left thigh. Kai winced as he pulled the object out his thigh and out his pocket. "N-no. I did do i-it." Kai tossed the knife across the room and hit straight into a picture of his grandfather, Voltaire.

"Damn you, grandfather." Kai began to limp over to the portrait. "Damn you to hell!" He pulled the knife out and sliced the picture of Voltaire's head off. He dropped the knife and dragged himself to a bathroom to change clothes. He stripped himself of the bloody attire and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and it began to attempt to wash his troubles. He finally got the blood off his arms when he heard the doorbell echo throughout the house. He dried himself off and put on a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans as the doorbell still rang. He finally went to the door and flung it open.

"WHAT!" Kai snapped at the person.

"Did I come when you're having a hangover or something?" a certain blonde turned his shocked expression to his normal happy one.

"No… I'm just… frustrated from last night," Kai began to rub his temples tiredly. He let Max in and the two sat on the least dusty couch.

"Speaking of last night," Max said, "did you hear about Lee? Newspaper said he fell from the building and was run over by oncoming traffic. They're still trying to figure out how and why he was on top of the building in the first place and how he fell."

"Really…" Kai replied, half paying attention.

"But you were at the party with his family last night, weren't you?" Kai remained silent and stared at the floor. "You must know why Lee left the party and who he left with. My bet is on that damn assassin that's been in the news all these years." Kai began to sweat and shake as Max continued to demean the mysterious assassin. "If that person ever has the guts to come out in public, I'd-"

"Shut up," Kai yelled stuttering.

"What?" Max glanced at the duo-color man.

"I said shut up!" Max stood up and began to wonder what was up with Kai.

"Why should I? You said it yourself that he didn't murder your family yet. What has happened to you over the ye-" Max began to cough for air as Kai slammed Max against a nearby wall by the blonde's neck.

"There are things…" Kai glared at Max tightening the grip on his neck, "…that someone must no and everyone mustn't find out about…" Kai's eyes began to tear up. He tried his best to hold it back, but they just fell onto his pale cheeks. "I'm… the assassin…"

Max couldn't believe his ears. His eyes widened as Kai loosened him and Max was able to breathe again. "W-why?" Kai collapsed to his knees and began to pull at his hair.

"I had to!" Kai yelled. "My father and grandfather forced me to work in their mob work, for control and money. They threatened to kill my mother and Mariah if I didn't do everything they said. Something… some device inside of my neck is controlling this sudden rage of killing the innocent. Those ten awful years in Russia, I've traveled the world, murdering those 10 rich families so my family would gain power.

"The Gates, Baldwins, Takamakis, Hiltons, Augustines, Fas, Spencers, Lings, Rowlings, and Carters gave all their money and worldly possessions to the Hiwatari Family before I killed them all off. The Wongs was the final family I had to get rid of before I was set free.

"Everything was a blur to me before I came back here to kill them. Then, I saw Mariah at the bar that evening. Every single memory from before I left Japan came rushing into my mind. I slowly began remembering my grandfather, Voltaire, and his assignment he gave me. I didn't want to do it; I tried to just forget about it. Until last night…"

"What happened last night? Do you know?" Max kneeled down to me with concern in his eyes. He gestured for Kai to continue.

"When Lee invited me to the party, I was reluctant at first, but I decided to go. The evening when well, and the Wongs were glad to see me again; he was happy I was able to make Mariah happy again.

"After the dinner, Lee invited me to the top of this private building he own. He was talking to me about me not going to hurt Mariah. After that, everything was a blur to me. I woke minutes later with Bryan Pulsavki standing over me…"

"Who's Bryan Pulsavki?" Max interrupted.

"Bastard friend of the family…

"He smirked at me and congratulated me," Kai continued. "I wondered what he was talking about and he told me I finally murdered one of the four Wong family members. I didn't believe him until I looked over the edge and saw Lee's mangled body in the middle of the street. I ran and returned here…" Kai voice faded meaning that his story was finished. Max remained speechless for a brief moment before standing up.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Kai stood up as well and thought for a moment.

"I… don't know," he admitted. "I can't undo the wrong I've put onto the world." A long pause echoed throughout the house. So quiet the wind flying through the cracks in the wall were heard.

"What about that device you mentioned? Maybe you can get it detected and removed," Max suggested. "Kenny's a doctor now. He might be able to help you."

"You do that," Kai went to a nearby closet and took out a jacket. "Call Kenny for an immediate appointment."

"Where are you going?" Max began to follow him.

"I have something to take care of! Get me that appointment!" Kai demanded as he closed the door behind him. Max nodded and began calling Kenny on his cell phone.

Kai ran as fast as he could through the busy streets. He didn't care how badly he was panting or how fast his heart was racing. He had to get to the Wong's mansion. He jumped the gates and ran up the hill to reach the front door. He rang the doorbell and banged on the door in a panic. A minute later, Mariah opened the door and was surprised it was Kai in a rush.

"What is it, Kai?" Mariah's voice sounded hoarse. She has been crying over Lee's death with his parents and close family members.

"Mariah, you must listen to me," Kai placed both hands on her shoulders. "You and your family must stay together and not leave this mansion unless it's an emergency." Kai stared into her yellow orbs indicating that he was serious. "And no matter what, if anyone you _do not_ know comes within your gate, do not let him in and call the authorities. If I come to the door and my first sentence isn't 'The Phoenix rose from the ashes' _do not open the door_. Do you understand?"

"Why not for you? What's going on?" Mariah's eyes were showing the love and concern they always had. Kai slipped his hands off her shoulders and held her small hands gently.

"I can't tell you now. I must go. You'll learn everything in due's time." Kai embraced her in a hug and kissed her forehead. After a minute, he let go and left the property in a rush.

"Please be careful, Kai," Mariah whispered as she closed the door. A tear dropped on the ground before the rain began to fall from the sky.

37563296938657395769840

Like my new separators? Numbers rock! Well… what will happen? Will Kenny find the device in Kai's neck? Will another Wong family member get dusted off? Find out next Chapter!


	6. The Killer Goes Public

M'kay, people are REALLY beginning to understand that… PEOPLE MUST DIE! Let's get this crap over with so I can at least finish TAL. Let's answer from review questions…

SailorofTears- OMG! You're alive! I didn't intend on it being funny… I was running out of names o.O … Hm… maybe Bryan WILL kill off Max or Kenny… just read to find out!

m- Yes… Lee's gone… let have a moment of silent (lasts 3 seconds) I'm done! Here's what ya wanted, an update!

Kiche Minamoto- I always thought of Kenny as either a scientist or a doctor. And I really didn't mention Kenny at all yet in the story, so he'll be the lifesaver… somewhat. Thanks to ur throwings of the Oxford Dictionary, I now have mortal fear of giant books o.o

Bluestray- I've updated, now please review lol… DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the people who's gonna get shot in it either.

Chapter 6- The Killer Goes Public

Kai and Max waited at the local hospital half a week later after Kai admitted he was the assassinator. Kenny called that day and gave him an appointment to get x-rayed. They've been waiting to be call for the nurse to call his name for half an hour now. Max was reading a magazine while Kai stared at the ground as if it was interesting while twiddling his fingers.

"Hiwatari Kai," the nurse finally came through the door with a clipboard in her hand. The two rose from their seats and walked through the light gray doors. They followed the chubby nurse down many halls before they reached Kenny's office.

"This must be the reason they took so freakin' long," Max muttered to Kai as they waited for Kenny to arrive.

"I'll need for you to remove your clothes and objects," The nurse instructed as she tossed them a hospital gown. Kai handed Max his clothes as he changed into the gown. Minutes later, Kenny came into view and smiled his eyeless smile at his friends.

"I never would have thought I'd see you guys in a hospital," Kenny said. "Let's go to x-ray examination room. Follow me." Max and Kai followed the eyeless doctor. Max was stopped at the door and was told to watch the x-ray through the window. Kai, Kenny, and another doctor names Kamiza entered the room. Kenny and Kamiza strapped Kai to a metal platform and began the process of the examination.

About half an hour later, Kai and Max were outside Kenny's office waiting for the x-rays to show up. Kai has already changed back to his clothing. Kenny finally came out his development lab and gestured them to come inside. The two followed Kenny towards the far wall where his x-rays were shown in the light.

"We've detected the small device Max told me about right here," Kenny pointed to the picture with his pencil. The device, which was the size of a child's fingernail, was spotted at the bottom of Kai's neck spinal cord. "The reason you can't feel it through your skin is because the shown item is as flat as a CD. The smallest risk is that you might not be able to move your neck for a day or two. We can get it out anytime, you just tell me when you want it removed."

"As soon as possible, Kenny," Kai responded in a saddened tone. Kenny looked at Kai sympathetically and gave him an encouraging smile.

"There is this spot open, but it pretty early in the morning…" Kenny checked his schedule in a small book.

Kai jolted his head up and looked at his friend. "What time?"

"It's 4:45 a.m. tomorrow. You wish to go ahead with it?" Kai looked at Max who gave him a nod to go with it.

"I'll come with ya to take you home and stuff," Max gave him his perky smile.

"I'll do it. Tomorrow at 4," Kai gave him his answer.

"Great then! I'll see you guys in a nine hours then," Kenny looked at his watch to notice it was indeed 7:34 p.m. Kai and Max thanked Kenny and left the hospital to return to Kai's mansion.

"You're doing a great thing, Kai," Max spoke to Kai as they reached the Hiwatari estate. "Whatcha going to do after you get that thing out your neck?"

"I'm going back to Russia, and kill my grandfather and father for all the pain they've caused," Kai replied with hatred in his heart and voice. "Those bastards will pay for what they made me do to those families and Lee. I refused to let them live any longer."

"I understand, Kai. Remember, no matter what happens, I'll always have your back, alright." Max parted from Kai to head back to his apartment, promising he'll be at the mansion at around 4:00 a.m. to pick him up.

Meanwhile, high in an abandoned building two houses down from the mansion, Bryan was watching the two as he found out that Kai's going to remove the chip from his neck the next morning. He slipped a small walkie-talkie on Kai's jacket he wore from the other night and listened to the whole plan.

"So he thinks he can outsmart me?" the purple-haired man snorted to himself. "We'll see you laughs last when your alter-ego finally makes his public appearance…" Bryan pulled the control out of his pocket and began to chuckle evilly to himself. "Funny how one little button could cause such damage…"

37485937583948574940385573

Lil Bre: So… likey da chapter? I hope you did… but it's not over yet! CONTINUE READING OR ELSE!

47693359475892057207474957

It was still dark out when Kai rose from his dusty covers. He decided not to bathe for it'd be too much of a hassle to turn on the hot water. He changed into a black shirt and baggy blue jeans and walked down the hall towards the closet. He took out his jean jacket and waited for Max outside the mansion. Minutes later, the blonde arrived half sleep in his car. Kai reluctantly entered the vehicle.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Kai asks Max, who woke up halfway through the car ride.

"I can make it," Max woke up and began to drift off to sleep. When Max was sound asleep, Kai began to steer from the passenger's seat as they traveled at the speed of 40 mph. As soon as they made it to the hospital entrance, Kai slapped Max awake as he slowed the car down to park. As the two waited in the waiting room, Kai decided to say,

"I apologize… about the slapping… thing…" Kai said sheepishly.

"You had to do what you had to do…" Max sighed as he continued to rub his red cheek. As soon as they sat down, the nurse from yesterday came out and instructed them to follow her. They took another direction than yesterday to the operation room.

"Please put on this," the nurse gave Kai another hospital gown, "and the doctor will be with you in a minute." She and Max left the room so that Kai could change once more.

Unknown to anyone, Bryan was lurking in the shadows of a dark hall, waiting patiently for the operation to begin. He busied himself by loading a pair of shotguns. He peaked around the corner and noticed that a male nurse walked out of Kai's room with a bag in his hands.

As the nurse walked near the dark hallway with a lazy expression in his eyes, Bryan covered his mouth and dragged him into the shadows. He then emerged out of the hallway with the nurse's clothes on and Kai's clothes in his hands. He stored the guns and a pocketknife into the bag as well and began to travel back to the operating room.

When Kai was finally put to sleep and the IV in his arm, the doctors placed Kai on his stomach and began the surgery. Bryan was in the background of the room watching the procedure take place.

"Nurse, the scalpel?" Kenny commanded to Bryan, who was taken out of his thoughts. Kenny didn't even bother to turn around and face Bryan; he just had his arm stretched out. Bryan reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny remote control and handed it to Kenny. Kenny gripped onto the object and felt that it wasn't the cutting knife he wanted. His thumb pressed the button as he stared at the object questioningly.

"Daichi, this isn't the scalpel!" He faced the nurse and noticed that the nurse's hair wasn't red, but purple.

When Kenny activated the chip, Kai's eyes opened quickly and he rose from the operating table. The other doctors stared at Kai as he yanked the IV out of his arm and let it drip on the floor.

"How can that be!" One of the doctors exclaimed. "We put enough IV in his arm to knock out an elephant!" Before he could say another word, Kai swiped up a needle of IV and stabbed him in the chest. The other two doctors ran out the room in panic.

"Kai! This is not you!" Kenny said as he approached his friend. Bryan tossed Kai his bag of clothes and began to put them on. "Look at me Kai! I'm trying to help you! Just calm down and we can remove that chi-" Kenny was cut short when Kai found one of the shot guns in his jean jacket and fired at Kenny's arm. Kenny yelped in pain and he fell to the floor holding his arm.

"Such aim, Kai," Bryan smirked as he began to approach him. "Come on and get this over with so we can get that last family." Kai shot Bryan in the kneecap making him collapse on the ground. "AAAHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"If I rid of anyone, I'm going to rid of you…" Kai replied darkly. He aimed at Bryan again and fired. Bryan dies at a fatal shot in the head. "Good riddance…"

Kenny stared in horror as Bryan fell to the floor and blood began to ooze from the wound. He watched Kai as he looked into Bryan's pockets and found more ammo and money. Kai bolted his eyes at the eyeless doctor.

"Please Kai… no…." Kenny began to beg for his life as he slid away from the duo-colored man. Kai grew dark circles around his eyes as he continued to gaze at Kenny. He rose from his position and left the operating room.

People and policemen were gathered around the operating room when Kai broke the doors down. He pulled out his shotguns as the policemen began to arm themselves.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" one of them shouted. Kai began to raise his hands in the air. The policemen cautiously stepped closer. Kai shot his arms down and fired at the policemen's feet. (BTW, they're on the first floor so the bullets just go into the ground) They jumped back and aimed their weapons at Kai. Kai ran into the crowd before they could fire and held hostage of a pregnant woman. (I know this is harsh… forgive me…)

"If any of you come any closer…" Kai threatened and aimed one of guns at the woman's head. The woman began to cry as she struggled to free herself from Kai's superhuman grip. "Drop your weapons, men, and kick them over here." The policemen glared at him.

"ARE YOU DEAF! I SAID DROP THE GODDAMN WEAPONS!" The policemen dropped their guns and sticks and kicked them into Kai's direction. Kai smirked as he began to back away towards the exit. "Whoever's the chief of police or in command, tell the men to back off if there are any outside. If I get one gun at me, the woman dies."

"Please don't put my wife in this!" the man tried to step up and save his wife. Kai shot at the man's feet. "You heard the man! Tell your men to drop his weapons outside!"

The commander grunted in defeat, turned on his radio, and ordered for them the back down. He heard the sound of metal drop on pavement and he edged towards the exit. Kai kept a good grip on the woman until he past the police and their cars. He let the woman go, whom ran straight back into the hospital. As soon as the woman as back into the hospital, Kai felt something fly by him. On the ground was a bullet engraved in it. Kai looked into the direction the bullet came from and found a police sniper in the trees.

"I warned you bunch of dumbasses…" Kai pulled out a grenade and yanked the key with his teeth and threw at a police car and ran. A sequence of explosions was heard as Kai hijacked a man's car and drove to his destination, the Wong's mansion.

4253573573953836483658385

Inside the Wong's mansion, Mariah and her family were startled at the sudden rattle of the estate.

"What the hell was that?" Mariah's father ran the living room where Mariah, Kevin, his wife, and his 3 sisters were sitting.

"We don't know," Kevin answered as he began investigate the commotion. Soon, the doorbell rang and Mariah went to answer it. Mariah's yellow eyes widen that it was Kai on the other side of the door.

"Kai…" Mariah whispered.

"The phoenix has risen again"

385464868375894557

So… Whatcha think? Who WILL die? I dunno… I'm beginning to make this up as I go… Well… review!


	7. The Heck

Okay you guys LISTEN UP! Well… as of tomorrow, I'm going back to school. Yes I know, it's still summer and I haven't been updating as fast as I promised. I start work at Mickey D's Friday, and I have school to do so I won't be _online _for a couple of… months. I'm in the 11 grade! What da heck did you expect! I gotta start preparing for college and all that crap. Okay so this is what I'm going to do with all of my stories…

To those reading **_That's Adult Life_**- I'm gonna try my best to finish that. It only has a few more chapters (3 or 4 to be exact) to go before its over with. I have ideas but I dunno where to place them

To those reading **_Sounds Like a Musical_**- As I said, I have ideas, I dunno how to put them in words. It has a way to go before that's finished. So I'm trying okays.

To those reading **_Itachi's Side of the Story_**- Only about a few more chapters to go, maybe 1 or 2. Geez… I have so many stories to update that I'm getting all da ideas screwed around with -.- Patience people.

To those reading **_The Blind Tailed Beast_**- I've been writing the next chapter down in a notebook and all I gotta do is type it down on my free time. But it's going along great!

To those reading **_Flusious_**- I gotta finish this story… I'm running outta things to do with them so… it'll have only 1 or 2 chapters left. But hey, if you're all good you might get a sequel!

To those reading **_The Love For One Man_**- Guess what you guys, since you've been voting all this time, I'm gonna to give you all ALTERNATE ENDINGS! (gets hit by a potato) OW! All right! Give me a break, I'm working at McDonalds! NO DISCOUNTS FOR YOU YOU PERSON WHO THREW THE POTATO!

To those reading **_The Clow Card Thief_**- Okay so I haven't been paying that much attention towards this story… (gets hit by a shoe) OW! I'll finish it! I'll finish it!

To those reading **_Assassinating The One You Love_**- Only 3 or 4 chapters to go. I'm just leaving you guys in that cliff ain't I? (gets hit by a toy truck) OWW! X.O My eye! What's with you guys and the author abuse, eh! I'll finish it! I'm just stuck at something, so calm the heck down!

So that's about it. I'll write the chapters down on paper and then find a computer (if my mom doesn't catch me) and try to get it online. So have a great rest of the summer and a somewhat less painful school year.

Later Monthz

Lil Bre


	8. The Final Hour

Phew… Hi you guys, I didn't even know you were here. Well, I wrote this chapter for ya'll while I was stuck in the middle of a bunch of hurricanes. Well, lets thank a few people for reviewing.

Dark Wolf- Too bad you didn't have a computer, but now you can read this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Dvlsadvocate- Well, I've updated! Enjoy da chapter and thank for reviewing!

Bluestray- Hmm… what is Kai gonna do with da Wong family… Should I kill off a member… hmm… I dunno. I guess you gotta read to found out, huh. Thanks for reviewing.

M- Oh wow is the weirdest thing you've ever said? Cool! The weirdest thing I've ever said was "Derpee derp derp derpster derpee derbe do"! Thanks for reviewing! DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, just the plot. If I did, Kai would fall for Mariah. KAIxMARIAH FOREVER! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 7- The Final Hour

Max emerged from the bathroom when he heard a gun fire nearby.

"The hell did that come from?" Max questioned himself as he hurried back to the operating room Kai was in. the doctors that were in there barged out screaming for help. Then, Max heard another gunshot.

"Wait, Kenny's still in there!" Max noticed his eyeless friend didn't run out with the doctors screaming bloody murder.

"AAAHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Max heard a somewhat familiar voice scream. He heard Kai say something, but he didn't understand what and saw a bright flash and another gunfire.

"Please Kai… no…."

'Kenny!' Max thought happily. 'He's alive!' The blonde attempted to go inside, but the police and SWAT team came and told him and everyone else to back away. Soon, Kai came out fully clothed and armed and police began to circle around him.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" one of them shouted. Max saw Kai begin to raise his hands in the air. The policemen cautiously stepped closer. Kai shot his arms down and fired at the policemen's feet. They jumped back and aimed their weapons at Kai. Kai ran into the crowd before they could fire and held hostage of a pregnant woman.

"What the hell is he doing!' Max's eyes widened in shock as he witnessed his friend's actions. Before he could continue his thoughts, Max saw Kai hold a pregnant woman at gunpoint and edged towards the hospital exit.

"If any of you come any closer…" Kai threatened as he crept closer to the door. He looks outside and snarls loudly. Max heard Kai say something to the police. The police didn't seem to obey Kai's command.

"ARE YOU DEAF! I SAID DROP YOUR GODDAMN WEAPONS!" Max heard the chief give the command and all the policemen dropped all their weapons. Then, Kai and the woman dash out the hospital. Mere seconds later, an explosion was heard from outside and the police began to head outside.

"I gotta find Kenny," Max said to himself as he headed back to the operating room. "Kenny?" Max called as he crept inside the dark room. He looks around and sees glass and blood splattered everywhere. He looked down and found a body lying in a pool of blood.

"Oh my God! He killed Kenny!" Max kneeled down to the body. "YOU BASTARD!" (A/N: I couldn't help myself. I just _had_ to do it!)

"Max? Is that you? I'm over here!" Kenny slowly got off the ground and continued to wrap his bloody arm.

"Kenny! Who did this…?"

"There was this guy that had Kai in his control the whole time," Kenny explained as he finished tying his bandage around his arm. He handed Max a small, broken remote. "He activated the chip in Kai's neck when we started the operation. After he shot me, he murdered the guy with the remote and left he here. I just finished removing the bullet from my wound. What happened outside? I heard gunfire." Max explained everything that he saw.

"We need to get that chip out of Kai before something else besides this happens."

"How? He already left the building!" Kenny thought for a second to come up with a solution. Then, he got up and began to search around the operating surgery room.

"Found it! Here, Max," Kenny exclaimed as he handed Max a thick needle. Then he unfolded an x-ray photo of Kai's neck. "Stab the needle exactly at this point." Kenny pointed to the tiny chip. "I know you can do it because you always get bulls-eye in darts. The thing is, I don't know where he's heading.. would you Max?"

Max thought hard for a sec and remembered Kai's confession on Lee's murder. He gasps in realization. "He's going to Mariah's house!"

Mariah looked at Kai straight in the eyes and noticed dark circles. She somewhat forgot the password Kai told her, but she did remember something about a risen phoenix. She let him in.

"Kai, what's going on? I'm so worried about you!" Mariah embraced him with a hug, but to her he felt cold. Kai didn't return the hug, just stood there with no emotion in his eyes.

"Mariah," an elderly voice called her name, "who was at the door?" Mariah's mother and father came from the living room to find out who it was.

"Ah, Kai, it's nice seeing you back. What brings you here at this time of day?"

"For this," Kai pulled out his pistol and shot Mr. Wong in the arm. Mrs. Wong let out a shrilling scream as she rushed to her husband's side.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mariah shrieked at Kai. As the Neko-jin attempted to slap the living shit out of her now ex-boyfriend, the duo-colored man swiftly grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her towards her. He then aimed the pistol under her jaw.

"Do as I say and I might not murder anyone," Kai hissed. Mariah's cousins, Gary and Kevin, attempted to charge at the assassin, but Mr. Wong stopped them.

"What are your demands?" Mr. Wong asks as he tried to stop the blood staining his clothes.

"Put all the money in Voltaire Hiwatari's account," Kai started, "all your valuable worldly possessions."

"Voltaire put you to this, didn't he?" Mr. Wong's faced glowered in anger. "For years, that old fool has been looking for ways to kill me and the others off."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kai shot a warning shot in the air.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Kai. You're a good kid." The old man tried to get off the floor and walk. "What did your grandfather do to you to make you turn out like this? This is not you…" He began to walk slowly towards the mahogany-eyed man.

"Back off or your daughter's getting her head blown off!" Kai threatened as he began to back up. Never in his career has a hostage tried to some and stop him from what he's doing. "B-back off!" _Oh god, why am I stuttering!_ He panickly thought.

"Give me the gun, Kai." Mr. Wong held out his hand his blood-stained hand to take the weapon. "I'll handle Voltaire. I'll make sure whatever he has done to you, I'll get him back for it. I swear it. The first step is to give me the gun."

Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing. A _compromise_? Never, ever in his life has somebody tried to _compromise _with their killer. Kai wasn't going to take that. He aimed the pistol at the old man's head an…

_**BAM!**_

45768347689084768974389076348605476

Okay peoples... that all you get for now. Sorry it took so long! (gets hit with an old pickle) Alright! I'll continue! Just stop hitting me!

4568379689865796874609576398546755

Kai collapsed to the ground. A pointed object stuck out of his neck as blood and metal gushed out from the neck. Mrs. Wong rushed to her husband's side as Mariah slowly approached Kai's body.

"What has come of you, Kai?" Mariah knelled down to the unconscious man.

"That's not Kai, Mariah," Max jumped through the broken window. "Well, that is him, but it's not his personality." He went to the body and yanked the large needle out of Kai's neck. Blood began to gush out even faster as Max used the needle to pull out a broken microchip. "This thin has been controlling him for the past 10 years. His grandfather and father has ordered him to kill so your fa mily wouldn't get hurt, but they erased his memory and made you forget about you and the deal. They did it all with this chip." Max held up the chip to them. After Max placed the chip into a ziplock bag.

"The poor thing," Mrs. Wong pitied as she continued to wrap her husband's arm.

"We better sort this out before--"

"FREEZE!" an officer shouted as the SWAT team barged into the house armed. "WHERE IS HE!"

"THERE HE IS!" The team of twelve pushed back the Wongs and Max and encircled around the unconscious murderer.

"What happened here?" The police chief questioned. Max and Mariah explained as much as they humanly could. The chief wrote everything down and orderd his team to take Kai away.

"Oh Kai..." Mariah sighed in dispair. "What's going to happen now?"

"Only time will tell, Mariah," Max embraced Mariah in a friendly way and comforted her.

3457678963875643875643876584326587

Okay, I'm finally finished! Only one more chapter to go, and I might make a sequel. All you have to do is say so. Please review!


	9. The Verdict

**Okay, I know ya'll have been waiting for this chapter for quite a long time, but... um... sorry I guess...? I could have sworn I have typed it... oh well, ya'll get over it! (Gets hit with a potato) OW! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. If I did, Lee would be dead for real... actually, there wouldn't be a Lee because I would have never have drawn such a crappy ass character.

Final Chapter- The Verdict

The security started to silence the courtroom as a jury of eighteen walked slowly to their seats. The case of Kai's murders has been going on for a good nine weeks. During that time, police worldwide hunted down and captured Kai's father and Voltaire and sentenced them to the trial along with Kai. Many evidence was for and against Kai at the same time, which made the juror's decision even harder and more confusing as it goes along.

Kai sat in the courtroom with his friend and lawyer, Tala. Tala then sat in the seat next to the blue-haired man and waited for the final verdict.

"What do you think of my chances?" Kai leaned over and whispered to his friend.

"I honestly do not know. Everything is for you and against you in this case," Tala replied admittedly. Kai covered his face with his hands in frustration. He turned around and saw in the courtroom was Tyson, Max, and Kenny sitting a couple of rows behind him. Further back was Mariah, her family, and Rei. Kai turned back around not wanting to stare into Mariah's disappointed eyes. He began to growl as he noticed that Rei has his arm wrapped protectively around Mariah.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Granger," the bailiff said as Tyson's grandpa entered the courtroom. Everyone stood up and sat back down at Judge Granger's order.

"Jury," Grandpa faced the eighteen people, "have you reached a verdict for both trials?"

"The defendant, Kai Hiwatari, is found," one juror said as everyone was at the edge of their seats, "guilty of the murder of the eleven families." Everyone screamed out in protest and the judge was forced to silence the courtroom. "Voltaire and Viktor Hiwatari are found guilty of all charges."

"Kai Hiwatari, you're facing 3 ½ years of isolation with possible parole. Voltaire Hiwatari will be facing 12 years on death role. Viktor Hiwatari will be facing life without parole. Case dismissed." The hammer slammed onto the pounding… thing. (Man, did that ruin a serious moment or what?)

As the cops began to handcuff the Hiwataris and take them to prison, Mariah jumped the wooden gate and ran towards Kai. The police held her back, but she pleaded that she needed to speak to Kai. They gave her 3 minutes.

"I'm sorry, Mariah. I should have never left you," Kai spoke softly as a policeman restrained his hands in handcuffs. "I understand if you would never want to even look at me again."

"I'm not mad at you," Mariah spoke just as softly. "I know for a fact that it wasn't your fault. Although you have done all of these things, I have and always will love you, Kai Hiwatari." Tears began to stream down the neko-jin's face as she embraced Kai in a hug. Kai then pressed his lips against hers and the guard yanked them apart.

"Goodbye, Kai." Mariah continued to cry as she watched the Russian leave the courtroom.

"I hate goodbyes, Mariah. It'll never be goodbye," Kai called out as he tried his best to stay in the courtroom longer.

"I'll write every month, I promise!" Mariah tried to get closer, but another guard was holding her back. But before the door closed, Kai called back to Mariah and said three little words.

"Wait for me."

**Aw… I'm finished… I feel sad now… Ah well, that just leaves room for a super sequel! Go sequel! YAY! Thanks to all that read this story from beginning to end. And leave a review so that I can know if I should make a sequel or not. Remember this quote:**

**Everything that has a beginning, will sure as hell have a sequel.**

**Later Dayz!**


End file.
